


Her Best Behavior

by thirstypolitix



Series: Beto and Tulsi [2]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstypolitix/pseuds/thirstypolitix
Summary: Tulsi vowed to be on her best behavior at the fourth Democratic debate. Can she make good on that promise?Takes place a few weeks after "What Happens In Iowa". You do not need to read that one first, but you should.
Relationships: Tulsi Gabbard/Beto O'Rourke
Series: Beto and Tulsi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505384
Kudos: 17





	Her Best Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I began work on this fic prior to Beto leaving the race. I took a short break but will continue to write these.

_October 15, Westerville, OH_

Tulsi kicked her podium and stormed off stage. She was furious. But she knew this would happen. She fully expected to be silenced for calling out the DNC, and their golden girl. But twice in a row! _Why does nobody else see this for what it is? It's 2016 all over again,_ she fumed.

The stage was a frenzy of candidates, aides, make up artists, and network interns making sure the extended commercial break went smoothly. From the other end of the stage, and from above all the flurry (there were perks to being 6'4"), Beto could see Tulsi's rage. He brushed Jen to the side and strode off the stage in pursuit.

She was a blur of white and clicking heels, but he focused and within seconds was right behind her. Beto grabbed her arm. She spun around, eyes blazing, and he asked, "Are you okay? What the fuck!?" At that moment, a door opened beside them and a young woman came barreling out, squawking into a walkie talkie, totally oblivious to the two candidates. Tulsi caught the door before it closed and peeked her head into the tiny room. She stepped inside, pulling Beto in with her.

Beto stood against the door and spoke. "What are you doing? Are you trying to end your career??"  
"Of course not," she replied. _How could he be so oblivious? Didn't he see what they were doing to her? To him???_  
"I don't understand you. Why are you doing this? First you attack Kamala, then the DNC, then saying the polls are rigged..."  
"They are, Beto, and you know it."  
"... and now tonight? Who are you doing this for?"  
"Who am I _doing this for_?? Nobody owns me..."  
"Yes, who? Bernie? Is this about him again?"

Tulsi's face softened as she looked up at him. She was so sexy right now. He'd been distracted all night, and frankly a little turned on, watching her on the monitors.That Fuck Me eyeliner and sexy white suit. He wanted to tell her but didn't think this was the moment for that.

"This is not about Bernie," she said quietly.  
She placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh, Beto," Tulsi sighed. "You're not cut out for this." Beto gazed intensely, but did not speak. Tulsi continued. "Politics is cutthroat. It's you against everyone else. If you don't strike first, someone else will. And trust me, everyone in that room wants to destroy you. And not just the people on the stage."

Beto reached up to touch her hand. "Tulsi... I don't... You know that's not who I am. I don't operate that way."  
"I know. And that's why you won't survive. You're too good for this."  
"You're wrong." But he knew she was right. Things had been ugly right off the bat, he'd been blindsided with how ugly it was. And now it was only getting worse. Was he foolish to think he could pull this off? That he could change the fundamental nature of politics?? 

She really did care about him. He knew this. She was a fiercely loyal friend and confidant. Most people didn't see this side of her, and he considered himself lucky. She was also goddamn beautiful and standing so close. Too close. He knew it was wrong, but fuck it. He had to kiss her. He brought his hands to her hips and pulled her against him.

Tulsi's eyes widened when she felt the hard bulge against her stomach. Beto grinned. He leaned down and whispered against her mouth, "You do this to me."

_"FIVE MINUTES. FIVE MINUTES TO AIR."_

"Shit," Beto closed his eyes and chuckled at the overhead announcement. Tulsi smiled. She bit his bottom lip and sucked it. Beto groaned. 

She released his lip and he gasped. He brought his hand to his mouth and felt his lip starting to swell. Smiling, Tulsi grabbed his growing cock. Beto gasped, unable to speak. She unzipped his trousers. "You cant go back out there like this," and she dropped to her knees.

"Oh my God, fuck. What are you--" Tulsi reached into his pants and took out his fat prick. She gripped the base and sucked the head into her mouth. She tongued at his slit, sucking out the precum. She fucking loved this. His taste, the way he squealed. The way she could drag him to the edge and back again until he begs for release. But now was not the time to tease it out. She lowered her head all the way down to her hand. He was fully hard now. 

She began bobbing up and down, and stroking him with her hand. He was a lot to take in and she didn't want to go too deep. Last time left her throat feeling scratchy. Thankfully, Abraham didn't question why she wanted herbal tea with honey after her "workout". It was worth it. 

"Oh God damn it... Tulsi... That's so fucking good." He stroked her hair and she moaned in appreciation. Beto could always count on Tulsi to know how to make him feel good. She had a serious wild streak. That's another thing not very many people knew about her. On the surface, she was a prissy ice queen. But lurking just beneath the surface was a wanton sex friend. The things he'd done with her... 

Since their reunion in Iowa last month, she'd dominated his thoughts. Whenever he'd search his mentions in social media, he'd check hers, too. One lonely night in his hotel room he found himself watching her exercise videos, over and over again. He wondered how many other people liked to touch themselves while watching her tight, glistening body. Was that why she made them? The thought had made him insanely possessive. _If all those assholes could see her now._

Tulsi looked up at him with glassy eyes. She looked delectable. Beto knew he shouldn't talk but he couldn't help it. "Oh God, look at you..." Tulsi moaned around his cock. "... You look so good on your knees, you beautiful little slut." Tulsi dragged her teeth lightly across his cock. It felt surprisingly good. Beto choked out a laugh, "MY slut. Only for me. Only for me..."

Beto was overcome with emotion. "Oh, Tulsi. Oh God, Tulsi I missed you so much." Tulsi closed her eyes and hummed in reply. She flicked her tongue around his head while her hand kept pumping. The feeling made Beto gasp. "I fucking mean it... I've been thinking of you for weeks. I can't st--"

_"THREE MINUTES. THREE MINUTES TO AIR."_

Beto went silent at the announcement. His heart stopped momentarily as he and Tulsi locked eyes. She knew he was getting there, but not quite close enough. But she couldn't stop now. This felt so good. She wished they had time for more. She knew she couldn't ask for him to meet him after. But she was so turned on. The way his thick, smooth, head tickled her palate. She clenched her pussy as a reflex. She wanted him in there. Tulsi whined and ran her tongue along his favorite vein. Her hand sped up.

Beto couldn't stop watching. She was the sexiest thing. He knew he could probably come quicker if he concentrated but she was mesmerizing. "God, baby, you are amazing. I needed this. How did you... Ohhh..."

Suddenly, above the bustle in the hall outside the door came loud footsteps and panicked voices:

_"Shit. Where is he????"_  
_"Who?"  
"I lost Beto! He's supposed to be on stage, I don't know where he is!!"_

Tulsi reached up with her left hand and swiftly locked the deadbolt on their door, mouth and right hand still working his dick at a frenetic pace.

_"Oh my God, I thought I was the only one. I can't find Congresswoman Gabbard!"_  
_"Shit. I'm so getting fired."  
"I'm going to go check her trailer again."_

After the interns moved down the hall, Beto groaned, "ahhh, Babe I'm so close." His precum was leaking heavily and she devoured it. Beto felt his balls tightening. He was almost there. He just needed to get over the edge. He gripped Tulsi's hair with one hand and placed the other on the nape of her neck. "Please," his voice was rough. "Let go." 

She knew what he needed. She let go of the grip on his cock and braced herself on his thighs.  
The doorknob rattled.

_"Holy shit, why is this door locked? My headset is in there! Fuck, why me?? I'm so fired."_

Beto bit his lip, and pulled Tulsi's head close, all the way down to the base of his cock. 

_"NINETY SECONDS. EVERYONE TO THE STAGE."_

Beto thrust into her mouth. He felt himself hit the back of her throat. He looked at her face. Her eyes were starting to water. He hoped she could take this. No, he knew she could. He needed to come badly and it was a big load. He fucked into her mouth again, three rough thrusts and that was enough. His eyes closed and he grit his teeth. _Not a fucking sound._. His body stiffened and his grip held firm as he unloaded into her mouth. _Here it comes._

Tulsi tried to remain silent, but whimpered when she felt that first burst of cum on the back of her tongue. He shot four thick ropy streams and loosened his grip. She swallowed his full load in one gulp, quickly before she could taste it. She didn't like the taste but loved the way it felt, and even more, loved doing this for him. He was a good man. 

She pulled off and tucked his dick back into his pants. Beto worked to catch his breath. He held his hand out to help her up. She dusted off her knees and looked into his eyes. "I missed you, too." Beto's heart skipped a beat. "Shit. Your makeup is all fucked up. I'm sorry." Tulsi shrugged. Beto zipped his fly and smoothed down his jacket. He unlocked the door, and stepped into the hall. 

_"Congressman, where were you? Oh my God, you're perspiring, let me get your forehead..."  
"My cufflink rolled under that door, but I found it..."_

Tulsi heard Beto lead the intern away from the door. She slipped into the hallway and back to the stage, grinning. 

_"IN TEN... NINE..."_


End file.
